


On Call

by Chloe_Gayzer



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anita is just trying her best here, Awkwardness, F/F, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Gayzer/pseuds/Chloe_Gayzer
Summary: There's money in a phone sex line that offers celebrity impersonators, especially if those celebrities are the Apex Legends.Anita gives one a call. (Ajay doesn't mind.)
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, also a sprinkle of dark sparks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was impulsively thought of and impulsively written. Until I planned it a bit, but.... ah well. The fact I'm not even posting it to my side blog means I don't even consider it outright smut.

As the drop ship returns to civilization, Anita is ready and raring to go. It’s always like this a couple days after the games. She’s energized from the action she’s seen, that she’s survived.

“You going to the bar after this?” Elliott asks. It’s a friendly question, not an invite.

“Depends on what time we get back,” she admits. “Might wait for tomorrow otherwise. What’s the point in only half a night of fun?”

“Ooh, goin’ clubbin?” Ajay chimes in. “I know some great places.” She's bouncing on her feet. "There's a lesbian club off the city centre I go to. Great music, n' the ladies are pretty too."

Anita is actually surprised by that. "I'd looked for some but I couldn't find any."

"It ain't very advertised, fairly exclusive. But I can get ya' in." Ajay sends her a wink, but it's quick and she keeps talking after. "Ooh, we could grab Nat 'n Renee. Have a girls night!"

Elliott pouts. "My bar is good too! The drinks are good and there's plenty of ladies!"

Ajay snorts. "Ya' bar is good, drinks too, but the ladies tend t' be straight. I just ain't lookin' for that, kwenga." She shrugs and turns her attention back to Anita. "You in if I get the others?"

"Sounds like it might be fun," Anita admits. "I'd love to hit a bar and not be hit on by a man for once."

"I know whatcha mean," Ajay chuckles. "Ain't no men at this place I know. Never been bugged much by straight women neither." She bounces on the balls of her feet again. "Dun think tonight would work, so soon after gettin' back, but maybe this weekend? I'll go check with them." She darts off before Anita can say anything else.

"You guys can come to my bar though!" Elliott insists. "Unwind after the match…"

Anita snorts. "Sorry, I don't think you can beat her pitch. Maybe I'll stop in and buy a bottle of bourbon off you, but if I've got plans to go out in a couple days, I'm definitely not going out tonight."

Elliott groans. "A pretty face tells you there's a better place in the city and you just go?"

"Yeah, I guess." He's lucky she finds this amusing, not annoying.

"But what about my pretty face?"

She raises an eyebrow. "You heard that whole conversation, right? About how I like women? Ajay's face is a lot prettier than yours." She doesn't mean to be mean, but he acts hurt.

Pouting, Elliott hunches over in his seat. "Rude. Painful, even."

On a bad day, she might be annoyed with him. On a normal day; she might fuck with him. Lucky for Elliott, she's in a good mood.

She chuckles. "Ah, come on, man. You've seen women. You know exactly what I'm talking about. They're the prettiest things any planet could offer."

He seems to concede to that. "Well… you aren't wrong."

“I know.” Anita rolls her shoulders. “I’m still gonna buy some bourbon off you next time I stop in.”

Ajay comes bounding back over. “We good, ‘Nita! Friday night, you, me, Nat, n’ Renee.” She grins at Anita. “We meetin’ at my place. Work for you?”

Anita smiles. “Sure thing.”

Ajay springs forward and gives her a quick hug. “Can’t wait!”

Anita barely has time to hug back before Ajay is off again. She heads towards her little spot of the drop ship and starts organizing her things.

Anita watches her for a moment, wondering if she just missed a chance to ask Ajay out for Friday night instead of the four of them going clubbing. Might be nice to go on an actual date for once, especially if it’s with someone as sweet as Ajay.

Elliott interrupts her thoughts, but it’s not more complaining so she humours him.

* * *

Anita gets home and still feels charged. She’s not about to spend her energy going out. It’s late, so it  _ would  _ only be half a night of fun. It’s not really likely she’ll find any woman she’s actually interested in a quick night with. She’ll wait until Friday when she goes out with the others.

Her mind slips back to that again. She does sort of regret not outright asking Ajay out in place of accepting the invite. Ajay is someone she’s always been at least a little interested in. She promises to be a lot more than a one night stand if things go well.

Anita shakes her head and goes to her bedroom. No use crying over spilled milk. There’ll be another chance to ask her out.

She strips down and tosses on a loose pair of shorts and a tank top. Friday can’t come fast enough, but she can handle herself for now.

She settles back against her pillows and opens up her phone.

Anita isn’t in a dry spell, so much as she hasn’t had the ability to actually seek out any real fun for a bit. Her job and her popularity in the games makes it a bit difficult to have the one night stands she wants. She takes the risk from time to time-- the way she intends to on Friday-- but sleeping with fans isn’t really something she wants to do.

Porn will have to do for now. She knows what she wants.

The issue with what Anita wants is she doesn’t care for much of the lesbian porn on most sites. It’s all aimed at straight men and the moans seem so fake. She’d never admit it, but she occasionally drops a little bit of money for some better quality stuff. It’s what she’s decided on tonight. After all, she’s just gotten some money in for the games, may as well enjoy it.

She hits a trusted site and goes to the paid section.

There’s plenty of options for her to try out, but she likes to be a little more sure before she puts anything into it.

And then it catches her eye.

One of the offered services is a phone sex line. It’s got a short list of options and includes men, women, and otherwise as options. Anita is pretty partial to some good sounds. A woman’s moans get her going more than she might admit.

She clicks the option to explore what’s offered further. The list expands from generic gender and lack thereof to different types of people. There are accents, there are specialities, and there’s a special little part that says “ **_Celebrity impersonators!!!_ ** ” in a bold way. Beneath it there are even more subcategories. Movie stars, streamers, and… the Apex Legends.

Anita snorts. This she has to see.

Every single legend is there. She sees her own call sign and can’t help but laugh. Some legends make multiple appearances. There are three Bloodhounds, for example.

And then she sees “Lifeline”.

God, it’s fucking tempting.

She clicks it before she can think. It shows her fanart of Lifeline in a pretty little bit of lingerie. Anita turns red. There are also rates, which seem a bit expensive, and short reviews with it.

“Sounds just like her!”

“Incredibly sexy.”

There’s plenty more. This impersonator has a five-star rating. Maybe that's why her rates are high.

Anita realizes she could call. Money isn’t an issue for her right now. She could make this one little shameful call and release a lot of tension...

Anita doesn't know how she's gotten here. Curiosity, maybe. But is she really thinking of hitting this? There are other options. Hell, there are other  _ impersonators _ . But here she is, looking at a Lifeline impersonator. Someone pretending to be her friend and teammate.

Part of her tells her to stop and just go back to the videos. She can find something to get her off that way. She knows she can.

But temptation is screaming at her. She might never have a chance with the real Lifeline, so why not fantasize for a bit? Besides, she doubts this impersonator will sound anything like Ajay. Anita knows her friend's voice, so an impersonation would have to be flawless to trick her.

But this is about letting herself be tricked. This would be her consenting to the trick in order to get her rocks off.

She can always hang up if she needs to.

Before she can overthink it more, she hits the “call” option.

There’s no ringing, thankfully, as that would give Anita the time to hit “end call”. It goes directly to an operator, informing her of payment options. The voice smoothly informs her that her first two minutes are free, followed by the next five being discounted since it's her first time calling. She quietly gives them her payment info before they inform her she's being connected to her choice.

Anxiety spikes for her a touch, but she reminds herself that there's no way anyone could know what she's doing.

"Ya' speakin' t' Lifeline now," comes a greeting.

"Hey," Anita just barely manages. She wants to try to be suave, give the worker on the other end something to work with, but she can barely manage what she says.

"Mm, always like when a gal visits."

"So it's okay?"

"Sure is, sugar. I like when I can mix it up a bit. Moanin' is a lot prettier from a woman's mouth."

"Uh, yeah, I- I agree."

Anita feels tense. This impersonator really does sound like Ajay. The voice is…  _ exact _ , or near to it. She wonders if there might be some help from technology for it. A voice modulator maybe?

"It's ya' first time callin' me, I know, but ya' ever called a line like this before?"

"Uh. No."

The woman hums comfortingly into the phone. "S'all right, sugar. I can tell ya' some options if ya' want."

"Yeah. Yes. Please."

The woman chuckles and god, even her laugh sounds like Ajay's. Anita feels too energized to dwell on any guilt of this right now. She's letting herself believe this is actually Ajay, if only for the moment.

"Mm, favourites tend to be scenarios where I'm doin' exactly what ya' tell me t' do, or if ya' the type, takin' me on my hands n' knees. Either a' those suit ya'?"

Anita frowns. "No, ah… No."

"Can you tell me whatcha lookin' for? Makes this bit easier for me. Helps me know exactly how t' get you off."

Taking a deep breath, she tries to think. She'd be lying if she said she'd never fantasized about Ajay a bit.

"You… You tell me what to do. I… I do it. I want you to tell me what to do to you or to myself. Tell me when I'm allowed to touch you and when I'm not." Anita isn't ashamed of liking this sort of thing. She knows what she's about, but so rarely does she find a woman who's willing to be the other half of this. Most expect her to be the top and take the initiative.

The woman sounds delighted on the other end. She seems like she's practised in accepting things like this, despite mentioning how it's more likely for someone to ask her to play the bottom. That or the woman behind this voice enjoys taking some control.

"Oh, I can definitely do that for ya'. Seh one." She pauses before asking, "Anything else?"

"N… not that I can think of."

"Where ya' want it t' be?"

"Just, just a bedroom."

"Mm, sugar, lay back n' close ya' eyes. I'm right there with ya'."

"Mhm," Anita manages to respond.

"I'm gonna slip off my shirt," she continues. "You can touch if ya' want."

Anita gasps. "Please."

"Go ahead, sugar. I love when ya' touch me. So  _ good _ at it."

"I, I-- I wanna use my mouth. If you'll let me?"

"Of course," comes a sultry purr. "Tell me whatcha doin' with that wicked tongue of yours."

With a groan, Anita manages, "I wanna kiss every freckle. M, Maybe suck your nipples. Nip at your breasts, if you let me."

"Oh, yes, you can do that." She moans into the phone. "So good, baby. Tell me everything you like.”

Anita’s hand twitches, envisioning Ajay’s body before her. “I, I like how soft your breasts are. How pretty they are-- how pretty  _ you _ are.”

"That all?"

"I… I like when you leave lipstick marks on me. When I can look at myself and see everywhere you've been."

The woman moans. "So good to hear… What colour of lipstick is ya' favourite?"

Anita fights through her steamy thoughts to remember. "You… you've got this colour that's reddish-pink. It matches your hair."

There’s a giggle. “It’s called Sunburned Strawberry, sugar. Why don’t you lay back again, hm? I’ll make some marks. You go ahead n’ touch ya’self, alright?”

Anita gasps and slips a hand past the hem of her shorts. She moans as she brushes her fingers through her own wetness.

“You listenin’ well, baby? So pretty under me,” the impersonator goes on. “You nice ‘n wet?”

“Mhm.”

“I wanna decorate ya’ jus’ like ya’ said, okay? Kiss ya’ all over.” She hums quiet into the phone. “Ya’ shoulders, ya’ chest. Bet you have the  _ prettiest  _ breasts. I wanna kiss all over ‘em.”

“Please,” Anita whispers, desperate. Her fingers move in tight little circles around her clit. She feels like she's too close for how long it's been. She can't think clearly enough to be embarrassed; this woman's voice is affecting her more than it should. She wants to hear more,  _ needs _ to hear more. "K, keep going. Please."

"Askin' so pretty," comes a purr.

She goes on and describes her actions in a sultry tone. She moans beautifully into Anita's ear and encourages her on. Anita can barely stand it, it's so good.

Anita gasps and rocks her hips against her own hand. "Ajay," she rasps. " _ Ajay _ ."

"Oh, you close? You wanna come for me, sugar?"

"Please," Anita begs. " _ Please _ !"

"Mm, go ahead then. You been  _ so good _ , you can come now." Her voice is sweet, proud even.

Something snaps in Anita and her head jerks back with a cry. Her orgasm rips through her with the woman on the other end murmuring to her through it.

After a few long moments of Anita catching her breath, she finally says, albeit awkwardly, "Th… Thanks."

The woman on the other end chuckles. "Ain't no problem, sweet ting. I'm bettin' you're all good for now?"

Anita manages a raspy "yeah".

"You call back whenever ya' want. I'll be here for ya'. Certainly dun mind a voice as sweet as yours.” She hums. “Sleep well, dumplin'."

The line goes dead.

* * *

Ajay tosses her work phone back on her dresser before standing. She's feeling a bit more energetic now than she had when she first got home.

Working on a phone sex line, as her own impersonator no less, hadn't really been something she originally intended to do. But hey, she's here now, the money is good, and she needs it for her clinic.

She switches herself to "off duty" since the time is late. Tomorrow are the game's award ceremonies, mandatory for anyone who placed fifth or higher. The others are allowed to attend and often do, but that's on them. She'd placed high enough that she has to go.

She might've taken more calls tonight, give a nice little boost to her clinic's funds, if that one hadn't affected her so much.

Ajay finds herself fairly difficult to turn on with this job. Most of those that call her are men, which she's never had an interest in. She quite literally phoned those calls in. Now, women calling is something she doesn't mind at all; those calls are much more exciting. But not every woman asks for something fun and plenty fall into the same cliches the men want. The amount of times she's had to play the subservient little nurse or the like is almost annoying.

But this call, oh, this call had been good. Very few of the requests she's had have been so earnest and so much in keeping with what she personally likes. The woman had asked to be told what to do-- which Ajay very much likes-- and her voice had been so sweet. Almost familiar too, but that low rasp, the way she moaned…

Ajay had found herself genuinely worked up. She still is now. Maybe it's a bit of a perk, as long as she doesn't get too sexually frustrated. She can get herself off fine.

Today, it's no issue. She's got Friday with the others. She'd chickened out a little back on the dropship-- she had intended to ask Anita out. Instead, she had ended up getting a sort of group outing.

She had run to Nat to ask if they'd join specifically so she could have some semblance of actually making an attempt to do what she had offered Anita. She had also explained to Nat the reason why-- her own nervousness over asking Anita out.

But at least she might have a chance to turn things from a "girl's night" and into a  _ girl's night _ . Nat and Renee are dating, so it's not like they'll distract Anita much. Ajay hopes to make a move on Anita that night. If she’s lucky, Anita will be who she takes home that night. And, she’s  _ very  _ lucky, plenty of nights after that.

Ajay stretches before climbing into bed. She’s really looking forward to Friday.

* * *

Anita shows up at Ajay’s place a couple minutes after the decided time. The doorman sends her up, apparently already warned of visitors.

Ajay pulls her inside before she can knock.

“‘Nita!” she says happily. “Come on in. Nat n’ Renee aren’t here yet.” She grabs Anita’s hand and tugs her inside. “They said they’re on their way. I’m still finishin’ gettin’ ready.”

“Ah, you look good already,” Anita comments.

Ajay’s hair is in loose curls hanging to just brush her shoulders. She’s wearing a low cut, spaghetti strap dress. It barely falls midthigh and shows off more than Anita can handle. The sides are gentle folds of fabric that only accentuate what Ajay has. The fabric at her chest is slack, hanging low enough to show off… a lot.

“You sure you’re gonna be warm enough in that?”

Ajay winks at Anita. “If not, I’ll get creative.”

Anita trails after Ajay as she heads back to what she’d been doing. “Just finished up my hair. Just gotta finish my makeup.” She’s got all her makeup out on her coffee table with a rather large mirror too. She sits down and pulls the mirror closer. “You want me to do your makeup?”

“What?”

“I know ya’ ain’t the type for it often-- ya’ got a pretty enough face already-- but if ya’ want I’ll do ya’ makeup.”

“If you want,” Anita answers. “I don’t mess much with it.”

“I got ya’. Gimme a sec t’ finish up mine.”

There’s a knock on the door then.

“Mind gettin’ that, ‘Nita?”

“Not at all.”

It’s Natalie and Renee. They’re both dressed up a bit. Anita’s not sure she’s ever seen Renee with her hair down.

“It is good to see you!” Natalie greets happily.

Renee just smiles in greeting.

“Ajay’s just finishing up her makeup in the living room.” Anita gestures them that way.

Ajay has just finished applying lipstick when they return.

“Oh, that’s a lovely colour!” Natalie comments. “It fits you very well.”

The medic smiles up at her. “Thank ya’. It’s one a’ my favourites. Sunburned Strawberry.”

Anita freezes. That’s the colour the impersonator she’d talked to had mentioned. She can feel her face flush. She’d been trying not to think about that call; she does feel, well,  _ ashamed  _ of it. This is her friend she’d used as, as… masturbatory material. She  _ should _ feel ashamed.

The fact the impersonator had used Ajay’s actual favourite colour-- how well had she researched for that? Is that common knowledge among Ajay’s fans?

“‘Nita?”

Anita starts almost imperceptibly. “Yeah?”

“Still good with me doin’ your makeup?”

“Ah, sure.”

Ajay pats a spot on the couch. “Take a seat, sugar."

Anita does as she's told.

Ajay looks her over; Anita suddenly feels self-conscious. She'd tried to dress well and she feels attractive in what she's in, but she feels like her fashion doesn't match the others in the room.

She's got a tight white shirt on underneath a simple leather jacket. Her pants are tight black jeans. She had gone for simple.

"Ya' look good," Ajay comments. "I'm thinkin' a little bit a' gold eyeshadow. Make ya' pretty brown eyes pop. Ain't gonna bother with a full face; ya' cheekbones dun need help, lookin' as good as they do."

She places a knee on the couch, directly beside Anita’s, as she leans in with a makeup brush. "Close ya' eyes for me."

Anita does. It's easier to have them closed with Ajay so close.

Ajay's touch is gentle. She stays focused on her work as Nat and Renee chat nearby. Anita can't think of anything to say in order to join in. She's focused on staying still for Ajay.

She can also feel a hot blush in her cheeks. She can’t help but think of that damn phone call. She shouldn’t have done it. Surely Ajay wouldn’t be acting this sweet if she knew.

Ajay’s touch is soft as she applies the eyeshadow. After a minute or two, Ajay sets aside the brush and holds Anita’s chin between her thumb and pointer finger. She tilts Anita’s face side to side. “Open ya’ eyes.”

Anita does. She is immediately face to face with Ajay. Her focus is on Anita’s makeup and making sure it’s to her standards. Anita can’t help but stare. Her caramel coloured eyes are beautiful and bright. Her perfume is sweet and light. Her lips are parted the slightest bit, with her tongue just between her teeth. And those lips of hers, those  _ Sunburned Strawberry _ lips, make Anita want to press forward and kiss her.

Anita also knows that she absolutely can’t do that.

It’s all too apparent in her mind that just a couple days ago, she was picturing that same colour on her own body, in smeared kisses down her chest. She’d gotten off to that, and that impersonator murmuring absolutely wicked things into her ear. 

“Ya’ allset on eyeshadow,” Ajay comments. “Ya’ want lipstick? You’d look good in my shade, but I got some others if ya’ want.”

Wear it herself? Anita doesn’t think she could handle that. Not right now.

“No,” she says quickly. She clears her throat. “No thanks.”

Ajay seems unaffected by the quick response. “Ain’t no problem.”

She stands and Anita is sorry for it. The distance is almost disappointing.

Anita gets up as well.

Ajay checks her own makeup in the mirror again before turning to them. “You ladies ready?”

“Yeah,” Renee answers. She’s leaning against Nat’s side.

“You look lovely, Anita!” Nat’s smile is as genuine as her compliment.

Anita can barely respond, still too aware of Ajay near her. “Ajay’s good at what she does.”

With a grin, Ajay nudges her a bit. “Thanks, sweet.” She ushers them to the door. “Now le’s go!”

* * *

Ajay has at least a little bit of anxiety about this. Anita is looking so beautifully butch in her leather jacket. The shirt she’s got on underneath clings to her and shows off that lovely muscle of hers. Ajay can’t even look at her tight fit jeans for fear of making it obvious she’s thinking about how good her thighs probably are.

They squeeze into the back of a cab. It’s crowded and Ajay ends up half in Anita’s lap. She’s certain Renee is the reason; she and Nat know how she feels about Anita. They might connive for this sort of closeness.

The vehicle hits a bump and the four of them are jostled. Ajay goes to the side, against Anita. She feels a hand settle on her hip and keep her steady.

“Sorry, ‘Nita. N’ thanks.”

“It’s fine,” Anita answers in a rough voice. She’s quick to remove her hand. “No problem.”

“Ya’ good at keepin’ me safe.”

Anita doesn’t respond.

Ajay looks over at her. She looks a little flushed. It could be from a fever, if she isn’t feeling well.

“You okay?”

She nods. “Yeah.”

“You sure? Lookin’ a lil red. Dun want you bein’ sick.” She puts the inside of her wrist to Anita’s forehead. “Ya’ feelin’ a lil warm, ‘Nita.”

Anita gently pulls Ajay’s wrist away from her forehead. “I’m fine. I promise.”

“If ya’ sure.” She gives Anita a sweet smile. “I dun make house calls, but if ya’ ask nice, I’ll make an exception for you.”

The cab pulls up and Anita is quick to get out. She offers a hand back to Ajay after a moment of hesitation. Ajay happily takes it. They part again once Ajay is out of the car. Natalie and Renee join them on the curb.

Ajay leads them to an out of the way door. Just inside is a bouncer leaning against their little intake area. She stands taller than all of them with some impressive lean muscle. Her eyes have a synthetic glow to them. She’s exactly the sort of intimidating you might expect from a bouncer.

Ajay smiles. “How ya’ been, Jaya? Ya’ wife good?”

The woman grins at seeing her. “Good to see you, Ajay. She’s fine. She cheered for you in the games recently.” Her eyes flicker over the others with Ajay. “Brought friends this time?”

“Yup! Got the other lady legends. Thought we could all use a break.” Ajay nudges Anita’s arm. “Got Anita here. Ya'd know her as Bangalore. Then there’s Natalie, or Wattson. Renee, but she's Wraith in the arena.”

"Pleasure to meet you all." The bouncer's eyes flash to Anita.

Ajay tugs at Anita's jacket sleeve. "Jaya here is ya' biggest fan. Well, besides me." She winks.

Anita doesn't really respond to Ajay's bit of flirtation but she does offer a hand out to Jaya. Jaya shakes it. "Good to meet you. Ajay said this club is pretty good."

"The best. We make sure this is a safe place for people who need it."

"I look forward to seeing it."

Ajay passes her card to pay for their entrance. They start to head in, and Ajay watches as Jaya stops Anita for a moment for a quick autograph.

She can't help but smile a bit.

Inside the club, the music is in a low, comfortable pulse. Nat has her sound cancelling headphones on, so she's comfortable. The club isn't too crowded either, which is good.

Anita joins back up with their little group. She still seems out of it. Ajay gives her a soft look.

"You sure you're feelin' alright?" she asks in a quiet voice as Nat and Renee find them a booth.

"Yeah," Anita answers a bit too quickly.

With a frown, Ajay sets a hand on her arm. "Ya' actin' a lil off. It's fine if ya' ain't in the mood for this tonight. No shame in that."

She gets a small smile in return. "Stop doctoring in your off hours, Ajay. Let's get to the table, huh? And order drinks."

Ajay purses her lips. "Alright. But you let me know if ya' start feelin' wrong. Ain't no reason to stay in that case."

"I will."

Almost as soon as they reach the booth, Anita offers to go get the first round of drinks. Ajay frowns but watches her head off.

"How's it going?" Renee asks. "Any luck?"

"Dunno. Think she ain't feelin' well."

"She does seem a little off." Renee squeezes Nat's hand.

"She's runnin' a little warm, from what I can tell, but she said she's feelin' fine."

She snorts. "Ajay, you even look at her and she blushes. I didn't know she could even do that. She isn't running hot. You make her nervous."

Ajay scoffs. "Doubt it. She's reacted well t' me flirtin' before. Dun know why now would be different, if not from bein' sick."

"You should ask her to dance." Nat suggests. "It is a good way to get close to her, non?"

Ajay purses her lips. It's tempting. She'd love to feel Anita up against her like that. Or at all. "Maybe." She meets Nat's eyes, then Renee's. "Thank ya' both, by the by. Hopefully a little bit a' support is all I need to get goin' on this.

"What are friends for?" Nat chirps happily. "We know how much you care for her. It would make us bad friends if you asked for help and we did nothing, would it not?"

"We're definitely here to help, Ajay, but I don't get why you don't just ask her out. You're confident in everything else. What's different now?"

Ajay shrugs. "Dun really know. She's just… a lot to risk, ya' know?"

"That just makes her worth it."

Anita comes back then with their drinks then. Ajay scootches farther into the booth to give her a seat.

Ajay takes hers and takes a generous drink from it. "Thanks, sugar," Ajay purrs from behind her drink.

"Don't mention it." Anita's face is still a bit more red than usual.

Is Ajay the one making her nervous? She doesn't get why. They've always been a bit flirty with each other, ever since they both made friends. Hell, "a bit" could be an understatement. Ajay's been trying to show her interest, but she has no idea how much has gotten through.

Nat gets up and tugs Renee out of the stall. "Let's go dance!"

Renee just smiles and lets herself be tugged along. She shoots Ajay a meaningful look.

Ajay takes another gulp of her drink to bolster herself. It's fruity and hides the taste of alcohol well.

"Wanna dance with me, 'Nita?"

Anita seems half surprised at the question. Sure enough, she turns another shade of red darker.

"Gotta warn ya', I'm not great at it."

Ajay sets her drink down. "Shift ya' carcass, dumplin'. Gonna have to show me t' prove ya' ain't."

Anita chuckles but gets up from the booth. She downs half her drink before letting herself be pulled out onto the floor by Ajay.

The music is a faster thing, leaving no room for slow movements.

Lucky for Anita, Ajay knows how to dance. She's proud of it and knows a few styles. There's not much skill in the dancing suited for a club, but that doesn't stop Ajay from being good at it. She leads, keeping herself and Anita moving. At some point, Anita's hands end up on her hips. Ajay encourages it and keeps Anita close to her.

All at once, the music shifts to something different. Not slow, but not as energetic as before. Ajay switches their pace, but Anita only stays with her for a moment before pulling away.

Ajay’s face drops. “‘Nita?”

Anita gives her an apologetic smile before heading back to their booth. Ajay follows after her.

She sits down on the edge of the booth, her legs out from under the table, instead out towards the room. Ajay stands in front of her.

“You should go have fun, Ajay,” Anita tells her. She’s looking tired and a little off.

“Anita,” Ajay enunciates. “I ain’t gonna let ya’ sit over here sick.” She cups Anita’s face in her hands. “If ya’ ain’t feelin’ good, ya’ should head home.”

Anita seems a bit shaky as she responds. “I--” She sighs. “I don’t wanna be rude.”

Ajay hums, rubbing her thumbs gently over Anita’s cheeks. She feels like she isn’t even hiding how she feels anymore. “Ain’t rude, sugar. I care more about you bein’ okay. We can do this another time, baby, when ya’ feelin’ right.”

Anita practically quakes in her hands.

“Yeah, I’m gonna head home,” she answers softly.

Ajay nods. “Tha’s fine. Want me to go with? I can stop home n’ grab Doc. If ya’ got a fever, ya’ gonna need medicine.”

“I’ll be fine.”

She takes a deep breath and meets Anita’s gaze. “Ya’ best tell me if you need me, mmkay?”

“I will.”

Ajay leans in and presses a kiss to Anita’s cheek. It leaves a mark of lipstick there.

“Best be a promise. Dun want my favourite legend t’ be hurtin’.”

Anita is gentle as she pulls Ajay’s hands away. She stands and gives Ajay another apologetic smile. She moves to leave but stops, slips off her jacket, and hangs it on Ajay’s shoulders. “So you don’t get cold when you head home.”

Anita heads off before Ajay can protest.

Renee and Nat find her sitting at the table a few minutes later.

"Where's Anita? Went for more drinks?"

"Went home." Ajay is frowning at her screen. She sets it down.

Renee raises an eyebrow. "But you're wearing her jacket."

Ajay shrugs and slips her arms into the sleeves of it. "Said she didn't want me t' be cold on the way home. I nearly told her she was welcome t' keep me warm."

"You know that totally proves she's into you, right?" Renee tugs the jacket a bit. "She gave you her jacket. That's like, the best way a butch can say she's into you."

Nat smiles. "Renee is right! She offered her warmth many times in the early days of our relationship! She still does."

Ajay chuckles. "Ya' both cute. But Anita wasn't feelin' well, so now I'm out a dance partner."

With a shrug, Renee sits across from her. "You could always find someone else here. To help you with some more… immediate needs."

She's waved off.

"Nuh. Ain't in the mood anymore. Might stay for a bit, but I dun think I'm gonna stick around long."

"I get it. Maybe you should just ask her out next time though. I'm down to double date, and I'm sure Nat is--"

"I am!"

"But you gotta actually get her first. At this point, you could probably just walk up and kiss her."

Ajay scoffs and stands up. "Ain't no style in that. If ya' so sure she likes me that much-- I ain't sayin' she doesn't, just sayin' I'm basin' my judgement off what ya' think-- I'll ask her t' dinner with me next time I see her. After she's feelin' better."

"Better than nothing."

* * *

Anita spends the next couple of days feeling like an idiot. She had to have made a fool of herself near Ajay. What's worse is Ajay had definitely shown signs of being into her-- something Anita very much wants to respond to-- but she, instead, can't stop thinking of that damn phone call.

She's got to tell Ajay, right? Admit she did it? It's a betrayal in some sense to do what she did, Anita is certain. She'd never want to find out one of the others had called a phone sex line for her voice. Maybe she shouldn't tell Ajay? But then, not telling Ajay and somehow still going out with her, which she apparently has a very good chance at, would feel worse. 

Anita had felt so awkward and ashamed the entire club trip. It hadn't lasted long, but she could barely look at Ajay.

And Ajay had worried over her! She'd checked in to make sure Anita didn't have a fever or anything like that. She'd been gentle and reassuring.

Anita had barely been able to function when she danced with her. Ajay's slender body against her own, Ajay leading her, that sultry look on her face…

And then after, Anita using the excuse of being sick. She'd just made Ajay worry more. Ajay had held her face, called her baby, and kissed her cheek after sending her home. Anita had near about melted.

Upon getting home, she sees the lipstick mark on her cheek and can barely take it.

Anita wants to avoid Ajay for the next couple days. In person, it’s easy. She doesn’t do much away from home for a few days. She stops at her gym daily but otherwise doesn’t visit the firing range or similar.

This doesn’t stop Ajay from texting her a few times a day. Anita can’t help but respond to them. The first few are checking in on her, offering to stop in to make sure she’s okay or bring soup. The next few are just… conversation. Anita enjoys that, but shame is always in the back of her mind.

What really breaks her is when Ajay sends her a photo of herself. It’s a selfie taken in front of a full mirror. She’s wearing tight, light blue jeans with ripped knees. Her shirt is a slim fit white crop top with “sweet like honey” in flowing gold font across the front. Worn loose over it is a leather jacket Anita recognizes as her own. 

_ Think it looks better on me, sugar,  _ reads the text with it.

It does. By far, Anita doesn’t think she’d care to get it back now. She doesn’t really know what to respond. It takes her a few minutes, but she sends back,  _ You look beautiful _ .

After she hits send, she grabs her keys and heads out. She’s gonna make good on her promise of buying a bottle of bourbon from Elliott’s bar. And then maybe she’s going to get drunk.

* * *

_ You look beautiful. _

Ajay grins at the response. She’s tempted to send another picture, sans shirt, but with that leather jacket still on over her bra. It’d show a lot, but it also might send a much more direct message to Anita on what she wants from her.

She decides against it and changes out of the outfit. She’d just been trying on some new clothes when the thought hit her to send Anita a picture.

_ Thank ya ;) _

She plans on a night in, “on call” with her second (third?) job. She’ll get a few calls in to get a little bit of money in for her clinic. The more she can get, the less she’ll ever have to ask of people who need help. Right now, she runs on free treatment for everyone she possibly can, but money drives healthcare around here. It makes her angry, but she’s going to do everything she can to help those who need it.

The good thing about Ajay’s usual callers is that she can go about her everyday things as she does a call. She makes dinner during the first couple of calls, takes a break to eat, and does her laundry for the next couple. She finally reclines on her couch to watch a movie, pausing when she has to answer the phone.

The movie is at the most action-filled spot when her work phone rings again.

“Lifeline here,” she greets, keeping the disappointment from her voice.

“Hey,” comes a hesitant voice.

Ajay sits up. This is the woman who’d asked to be told what to do, she’s sure. “Hey, sugar. Glad t’ hear ya’ voice again.”

This seems to startle her. “You remember me?”

“Sure do. Ya’ asked me t’ tell you what t’ do. And you were  _ so good _ for me.” She lays it on thick. She wants to make this woman  _ shake _ .

Already, the woman seems affected. “I-- I shouldn’t be calling.”

“Dun worry, baby, ya’ secret is safe with me,” she murmurs low.

There’s a pause. “I should… I should ask out the woman I know is interested, not, not calling you. Sorry.”

“Ya’ sound like the sort t’ have women all over ya’. I won’t hold a grudge if ya’ call her instead.”

The woman on the other end snorts. “Kinda, I guess, but… She’s the one I actually know. I… care about her, I guess. And she just sent me a picture and, God, she looks good.”

“I ain’t tryin’ t’ convince ya’ off the call, but sounds like ya’ might not need me.” It’s a touch disappointing that she might not get a full call out of this, but this woman is much more exciting than her other calls.

“Well, I’ve come to terms with the fact I’m an idiot and…” She huffs. “I had a few drinks before calling.”

“Tryin’ t’ forget somethin’?”

“I guess but I just… don’t wanna think about the dumb shit I did recently and, I dunno.” Her voice is a gruff tone, like she really is regretting something. “I’ll, I’ll deal with it later. I thought… I thought I’d…”

“Ya’ thought ya’d call me so I can help ya’ forget for a little?”

“Yeah.”

“Mm, dun worry, I’m right here for ya’.” Ajay’s going to have some fun in this call. She can feel it. “Ya’ want what ya’ got last time? Dun be afraid t’ change it up, sugar, I’m here t’ get ya’ off.”

There’s some hesitation on the other end. “The same, but…”

“But?”

“Can you… moan my name during it?”

A nice little addition, one Ajay has no issue with. “I gotta know it to say it, baby.”

“It’s Anita.”

Oh.  _ Oh _ . There’s a damn reason this voice is familiar. This is-- Could this really be Anita? Her Anita? Sergeant First Class Anita Williams, professional soldier? How didn't she notice?

“Anita, huh? Ain’t one of the other legends named that? I think ya’ share it with Bangalore.”

There’s coughing on the other end, as if she’s just breathed in her drink on accident. “I didn’t know that,” she manages, voice rough.

“Mm, just a Lifeline fan?” Ajay jokes. “‘M flattered.”

This has absolutely got to be her Anita. The voice is the same-- Ajay doesn’t know how she hadn’t connected the dots last time. And Ajay  _ had  _ sent her a picture earlier. It’s good to know Anita had been so affected by it.

It also explains Anita’s reaction at the club. She’d been embarrassed or maybe even ashamed of the call she had made the night they came home from the games. Confidence had disappeared and turned into an easiness to blush. She can only imagine how Anita was feeling with how forward Ajay had attempted to be that night.

And now, Ajay has to decide how to go about this call. Telling Anita that she’s the real Ajay Che probably wouldn’t be for the best. She doesn’t want to scare Anita off from her. 

"I just-- I focus on who I like," comes a mumble.

Ajay hums. "I getcha, sugar. Ain't no point focusin' on things that don't make ya' happy." She bites her lip. She's going to have a little fun with this. After all, it'd be a shame for Anita not to get what she's paying for. "Alright, Anita. You want me to touch you now?"

"'Nita," comes the unrelated response.

"What's that?"

"I, I think she'd say 'Nita, not Anita."

Ajay grins. Oh this is better than expected. Anita likes that drop of the letter Ajay usually does. "'Nita," she purrs into the phone. "That better?"

She can hear the shaky breath Anita takes in. "Yes."

"Hope you know how pretty you are, 'Nita. N' how nice you feel under me when I'm straddling you." Ajay lets out a quiet moan. She can practically see Anita there beneath her now. "You sensitive, baby? You like when I touch you?"

"Yes," Anita manages again. "Please."

Ajay is enjoying this. She's certain to enjoy it more in person, which she's hopeful to have a chance at once she asks Anita out. She hasn't seen the woman since she left the club and she's never been one to ask someone out over the phone.

Ajay continues on, describing what she's doing as well as she can without saying something very specific to knowing what Anita looks like. Anita doesn't know she knows. But god, if she could just let Anita know how wonderful her muscle is… She'd gotten a glimpse of Anita's abs once. It'd been wonderful. Her arms are always a gift too.

Anita, listening so well on the other end, is moaning and whining. Ajay can barely stand it. She's tempted to touch herself, but she wants her focus on Anita.

"Mm, you taste so good, baby. Love the feel of your thighs around me." Ajay can't help but picture it all. Anita is gorgeous and the thought of being allowed to touch her? It’s dizzying. 

Ajay finds herself in a strange position of knowing the sexual preferences of the woman she’s interested in before they’re dating.

Anita is a surprise to her. She’s, apparently, a bottom. Ajay has no issue with that, she prefers the control in the situation anyway. Anita also seems to enjoy some praise, and Ajay very much enjoys doting on her. There are a few other smaller things Ajay intends to take advantage of. Anita likes when she wears lipstick too, especially her usual colour of Sunburned Strawberry. She likes, Ajay would assume, Ajay in her leather jacket.

“You doin’ okay, baby? Gettin’ close?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Anita whines into the phone. “I’m so close.”

Ajay bites her lip. She wants to see how Anita reacts to a new little pet name she’s thought of. But first... 

“You gotta ask me for what you want. I bet you beg so pretty.”

Anita moans. “Please, doll, I want, I want to come.”

"You sure, 'Nita? Dunno if you should yet."

"Please, Ajay, I can't stand it-- I need to!"

Ajay chuckles. "Mm, okay, you can come,  _ Princess _ ." 

There's a sharp gasp on the other end, followed by moaned, "Oh!"

There’s something Ajay loves about the moan a woman makes when she comes. Anita’s is especially pretty.

Ajay waits a little before going. "You good, 'Nita?"

Anita let's out a breathy, "Yeah."

With a hum, Ajay bites her lip. "You like being called Princess?"

"A  _ lot _ ," comes a surprisingly fast answer. Good to see that had gone well.

"I'm glad… Now, you best ask that woman of yours out. I ain't sayin' not t' call me again, but ya' should at least try with her." Anita had better. Ajay's going to take things into her own hands very, very soon.

"I… I'll try."

"Good girl." Ajay holds back from saying more. "Call me if ya' need more help gettin' off. Doubt you will after you sweep that gal off her feet."

"I, uh… yeah."

"Bye, 'Nita."

There's a second of hesitation. "Bye, Ajay."

Ajay hangs up.

And then she laughs. Oh, that poor woman. Not even her impressive confidence withstood calling a phone sex line to speak with her damn crush. Of course, Anita's situation is unique. Not many can go "I know this woman and want to get off to her voice" and do it in this manner. Poor girl had been so nervous that first time. And then so nervous at the club!

Ajay can't wait to calm Anita's fears. And maybe help her out with these simple little fantasies of hers.

She grabs her phone and texts Makoa a question she has, part of a plan to finally get Anita.

And then, for fun, she takes a picture and sends it to Anita.

She stages the picture a bit. She grabs Doc from her charging pad and puts the little robot in her lap. She faces Doc away from her and leans over a bit so she's showing a bit more chest. Her top is a slim pink cami that's near see-through. She snaps the picture with Doc's head looking up at the phone inquisitively.

Ajay looks at it before she sends it. She's got a warm smile on her face, hair falling curly around her shoulders, and it seems unintended that so much of her chest is showing. She can even see one nipple outlined through the fabric. She sends it to Anita with the caption, "movie night with my girl. Join us?"

She watches as it sends, and then as the "read" icon pops up. A little bubble indicating that Anita is typing pops up for a moment, and then it's gone again. It comes back, only to leave once more.

Ajay chuckles when Anita doesn't respond at all. Maybe her hands are busy.

Ajay settles into the couch and shifts Doc to settle on her stomach. The little robot beeps, content. She pats the top of Doc's shell and turns on the tv. Time to actually finish her movie while she waits for Makoa to message back.

* * *

Makoa Gibraltar, a kind and loving man, was always ready to have friends over. He was also the type to cook for them and do everything he could to have a good get together.

That’s probably the only reason Anita had responded to the invitation to the barbeque he was throwing. He’s a good man and Anita doesn’t see the sense in denying his invite just because she’s avoiding Ajay.

Her stupid, half-drunk self had called the line again. Apparently her mama did raise a fool.

She can barely text Ajay back now, let alone see her in person.

Ajay has had no qualms about texting her, even after being left on read a few times. Anita just doesn’t know what to say in response to Ajay now. She keeps thinking about her, not one, but two shameful phone calls. She wants to ask Ajay out and be with the woman but she can’t do that in good conscience without telling Ajay about the calls.

How are you supposed to go up to a friend and say “Hey, I called someone on a phone sex line who impersonates you. Also are you free Friday night?”

But despite all that shame and anxiety, and the fact there’s no chance Ajay isn’t showing up at this barbeque, Anita is here. She is going to try to act normally and not blush like a schoolgirl every time Ajay even looks at her.

She fails that step almost immediately. Ajay arrives, sees her, and runs up to give her a hug. Anita manages to return it.

“‘Nita!” she says happily. “I missed you. Texts just ain’t the same as seein’ you in person.”

“Hey, Ajay. I missed you too,” she admits.

Ajay’s arms squeeze around her for a few long seconds before she lets go. “Really now? What parts ya’ miss most?”

Anita tries not to let that teasing tone get to her. “You, Ajay. I missed  _ you _ .”

The smile that brings to Ajay’s face makes Anita feel warm and happy.

“Sweet talker. Best save me a seat next t’ ya’ when food is ready.” Ajay releases her then and heads over to Makoa.

Anita honestly doesn’t know how she’s going to make it through this.

It’s easy, early on. Ajay’s interactions with her are mostly just grabbing a seat next to her or a comment or two during conversations with the others.

Makoa has invited quite a few people to the get-together. Plenty of legends are here. Natalie and Renee are off to the side, chatting with someone Anita doesn’t recognize. Pathfinder is here too. She had spotted Bloth earlier, and Elliott too. There are plenty of people who aren’t familiar with her too. Makoa makes friends easily so it’s no surprise his barbeque is well attended.

Anita thinks that maybe she can forget what she’s done for at least tonight. Tomorrow, though, she should tell Ajay. It’d be better to get it off her chest.

And then Ajay starts flirting and Anita knows she can’t handle it.

It’s little things, mostly. Ajay makes a quiet comment on how pretty she finds Anita. She leans against Anita’s side when she takes a seat next to her. She manages to get Anita’s arm around her after complaining about the evening chill as the sun goes down. Ajay is happy to talk and joke with those around her from where she’s practically nestled against Anita.

Anita enjoys it. She really does, but she can’t help but still feel guilty. One of her original excuses for that first phone call had been her own belief she didn’t really have a chance with Ajay anyway. That’s obviously not true if she goes by Ajay’s attitude.

It’s later in the evening, when everyone is gathered around the sizable fire Makoa has going, that Anita excuses herself. She heads inside, to Makoa’s kitchen. It’s mostly to take a breather and get her head on right. It’s also to grab a drink.

She absolutely has to tell Ajay tomorrow. She’s not really looking forward to that conversation, but it has to happen.

“‘Nita.” The voice, Ajay’s voice, comes from behind her.

Anita turns and finds the woman standing in the doorway. Ajay’s expression is soft and caring as she looks at her.

Anita can barely respond. “Ajay.”

Ajay walks in and pulls herself up to sit on the counter. She motions Anita closer. Anita feels powerless to ignore it and brings herself a bit closer to her. Ajay grabs the front of her shirt and pulls her in as close as she can, so Anita is standing between Ajay’s knees.

“I’m glad you showed up. Feel like you’ve been avoidin’ me lately.”

Anita frowns. “I’m sorry, Ajay, I just--”

“Shh, it’s fine. I’m seein’ ya’ now. That makes it better.” She rests one hand on Anita’s shoulder and the other goes up to gently play with her hair. Anita leans into the touch.

Ajay bites her lip and seems to search Anita’s face. “You’re so pretty, ‘Nita.” Her touch changes then, and she drags her blunt nails gently down behind Anita’s ear to under her chin. She leans in and says in a low whisper at her ear, “Or should I call ya' princess?”

Anita jolts, stepping back half a step, panic rising high in her. “How did you--?”

This can’t be a coincidence, can it? Ajay knows, she has to know. How else could she say, without an incredibly accurate guess, that little name that Anita had been called a few days prior by the impersonator?

Ajay is smirking. “Oh, sugar, I know. About both times.”

How could she know, how could she find out something like that--

“It was me, ‘Nita.”

“What?” Anita croaks out.

Ajay keeps her voice low so there’s no chance of anyone else hearing her. “I run that line t’ get extra money for my clinic.”

Anita doesn’t know how to respond to that. She barely gets out a low, “Seriously?”

With a giggle, Ajay pulls her closer again. “Yeah. Didn’t realize it was you callin’ til the second call. Most interestin’ call I’ve ever got.”

Anita’s brow is furrowed. Ajay has known since then? Which mean she hadn’t known at the club. All that worry had been genuine. And she seems… unbothered by Anita’s actions. She doesn’t get that.

“It doesn’t… you don’t care?”

“Nah, sugar. Ain’t no shame in lookin’ for a little release. Not t’ mention it helps out my clinic.” Ajay brings a hand to the side of Anita’s face. “Maybe I liked findin’ out the woman I’m sweet on was that interested. And you moan my name  _ so pretty _ .”

Anita’s face is bright red, she’s certain. Ajay is okay with it? She doesn’t see it as some sort of betrayal of trust or, or something nasty?

“‘Nita, baby, you’re sweet t’ worry, but it’d be sweeter if ya’ might be willin’ t’ be mine.”

Ajay’s expression is soft and sincere. Her touch is grounding for Anita.

“I-- yes. I’d love that.” Anita takes a deep breath and leans in closer to Ajay. “You drove me crazy during those calls. Sending that picture after the second one was mean.”

With a laugh, Ajay treats her to a wide smile. “Meaner t’ make me wait this long. Coulda had fun off the phone if ya’ just asked me out.”

Anita purses her lips. “I kept meaning to, but something else always seemed--” She gets cut off by Ajay giving her a quick kiss.

“No excuses, dumplin’. Just make up for it.”

Anita suddenly feels like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders. There’s no more guilt or shame. Instead, she’s got Ajay in front of her and some plans for the foreseeable future.

“You know, I bet we can sneak out of here. It’s late enough no one would question it.”

“Ain’t no need t’ sneak. I mighta asked Makoa t’ throw this party so I could see ya’ in person again. He knows that.”

She takes a deep breath and gives Ajay a grin. “Let’s get out of here, doll. I wanna see how much better you are in person.”

Ajay laughs. “Fine by me. I’m even wearin’ ya favourite lipstick.”

“Sunburned Strawberry?”

Ajay just winks.

“Let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing confident Ajay and Anita having confidence but still like,,, weak for women. Specifically Ajay.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr as Chloe-gayzer and A-Softer-Apex.


End file.
